The Awakening
by elizabeth.salmons
Summary: All they were told to do, was to sit and let things happen... so why did it go wrong? A fake Marriage... spells and a whole lotta history.
1. Chapter 1

Well I have had to begin the story again, only this time I have added more chapters on, sorry about the delay and I hope you enjoy. I do not own the covenant.

Chase was gone... The covenant was safe and the boy's next step was to begin fresh to a new year, only this time… Caleb wouldn't be around so much. But a new arrival of the sixth family member to complete the chain had the boys and their mothers by surprise, a legend no one thought to be heard of… but even more so that the power descended through to a female.

Her name was Layla and she descended from the Hunters, the only family member was seen to be dead… at least before an heir was born to carry on the bloodline, years before the first warlocks had even discovered what they had. But this all came to light the day Layla Hunter started Spencer, the boys had more on their plate then they thought.

Chapter One

Layla opened her eyes from a deep sleep, sitting up quickly… turning to look at her alarm clock "shit", getting up in a more than quick fashion. Quickly pulling on a clean load of uniform she ran out of the dorm halls and straight to class, entering the classroom with a less than graceful stumble.

Reid, for once was already sat there, his head bowed down looking at a book and a pen in his hand. The only seat free was next to him… not that he hadn't noticed… but nothing like that came to mind… she was a good friend.

"Sorry I'm late" she added to the teacher.

The teacher did not look pleased and simply gestured to the empty seat next to Reid.

As Layla sat down, he offered her a brief nod before he slid a note along the desk.

'Why you late?' was written on the paper.

'Alarm didn't go off' she wrote down and passed it towards him, glancing as he began to read it, she got her books out and started to take down notes.

Layla stuck in at school, she had top grades and the intelligence to match. She wasn't the type to bunk off, or go drinking… she was a good girl.

After spending a few hours doing the exact opposite to Reid Garwin, she listened to the teacher and wrote her own notes.

Once the bell rang she stood after packing her belongings in her bag… she had a free lesson next… she choose those times to study extra notes.

Reid glanced to her "you got a free lesson… I know this because I read your planner"

Layla looked to him "oh… so we're down to reading my planner Reid… thansn to reading my planner Reid...ks"

He shrugged "so, what we doing then?" he asked her.

Layla looked up to him with a raised brow "well I am going to the library… you can go where you please".

Reid sighed "oh c'mon Layla, will you live a little?"

Layla glanced to him "one coffee… one quick burger" she was determined not to let Reid win.

Reid nodded and smiled before leading the way, heading for his and Tyler's room… Layla was a good friend and he liked her company… sometimes, not that he would admit it openly.

Getting into the dorm room and Layla looked around, studying the white walls with pictures, there was even a few expensive fixtures, even a sculpture… the place was… tidy and almost homely.

Sitting on the bed she looked to Reid "Nice Dorm"

Reid glanced over "yeah, me and Tyler try to keep it as non-school like as possible. It's bad enough we live here" he said grabbing a shirt and taking his blue uniform one off.

Layla nodded and looked to the bed, it was comfy… she bounced lightly; the mattress was probably the finest money could buy, after all… Reid and Tyler could spare it.

Reid looked over and a smile crept up on his face "you really shouldn't mess about on the bed… at least not while a guy is around. Practically screams torture… lot of other things too" he said with a smirk as he threw the old shirt at her playfully and moving towards the door.

Layla jumped and grabbed the shirt, ripping it from her face "Reid! geez" she followed after him, of course he swung Tyler's car keys in his fingers, he was proud at his success to make the young girl blush.

They made it to Nicky's bar and sat opposite each other, Reid looked up "so… you worried about that thing at Goreman's tonight?" he asked, taking a fry and dipping it in sauce before eating it.

"Not really…. You?" Layla replied, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, clearing her throat and sucked her teeth, Reid knew that was sign she was fibbing.

"A little… I mean all that crap going on in my head, the memories… I dunno, just seems a little off" he got close to her and smirked "and if you gonna fib to me baby girl… at least make it slightly believable… I get it, this will be your first time to see what real power is, you're scared… but me and the guys will all be there with you"

Layla raised a brow, studying him "wow Reid… did anyone tell you, you make the best pep talks ever" sarcasism weeping in her tone of course.

Reid smiled "it's a good thing… means I'm not alone and I really didn't want to tell Tyler the awakening had big bad Reid shaking in his gloves" he responded with a meek smile, he could talk to her more than he could anyone… even baby boy.

They talked for a while before the others moved in, Tyler looked to Reid as he sat down "Reid… what happened to you man?" he asked.

"I've been here the whole time… well you know… After I played hooky and stole your car… fry?" he held the basket to his friend and gave him a smile, Tyler shaking his head took a fry and smiled to Layla "you played hooky?" he asked in shock.

Layla shook her head "free lesson… I could play hooky if I wanted to…" she frowned as the table burst out in laughter, Pogue nodded "sure thing Layla… and one day, Reid will actually get straight a's".

Layla frowned "so I play by the rules… is it that bad?" she asked.

Caleb Danvers moved in whilst they discussed this issue, course he got into Harvard… with Sarah, but he travelled back ready for this, now he was the eldest with the strongest power… he would supervise.

"It's time" Danvers interrupted, sending a reassuring look to Layla; the color disappeared from her face as she stood up. Glancing to the others that followed in tow… this was actually going to happen, needless to say the others where handling it far better than Layla was at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's another chapter, hope you enjoy this one... once again I do not own covenant or it's characters. **

Chapter two

They arrived at Goreman's place and they all took seats on the stools provided, Goreman looked to Layla who stood there still. He pointed to the empty seat.

"Layla take the fifth seat... no Putnams will be sitting there again"

The old man waited for them to sit and opened the book of damnation while the candles lit.

"Just relax and sit there is all you youngsters have to do" being said before he began to chant the first few lines, A bright light filled the room before memories formed by smoke, attracting their attention, all but Goreman's who carried on chanting... The awakening had begun.

But this would have a rather different affect to Layla and Reid than the others, Reid was the first to figure this out...

He awoke later... it wasn't In his dorm room in the bed that lay beside his best friend's bed, it was in mud.

Sitting up the expression that showed on the blondes face was enough to say he was less than impressed by this outcome he had received, studying the teenager could only see the outlines of trees, it was dark and there was no sign of light... anywhere.

Soon the Spencer playboy was greeted with a lamp lit by a candle "you alright boy?", Reid heard it plain as day, but couldn't see anyone, just a horse... not at least until the gentlemen lifted the lamp to show his features, he was the spit of Tyler Simms, but Reid knew it wasn't his best friend. He noticed that the boy had a pony tail and frowned, where the hell was he?

"no I'm not OK... where am I... and what year is it?" the blonde asked scratching his head.

"why your in the town of Ipswich, the year is 1412... your attire is... well I can help you, hop on" he helped Reid onto the horse ad they made their way towards what was the Danvers manor.

Reid was bathed and changed out if his boxers, he was made to wear a white baggy shirt, trousers that tucked into male knee high boots, to the ladies of this year... he was rather attractive, to Reid himself he looked ridiculous. He had no idea that while he was being changed that they had found Layla and brought her here, he paused as he saw her walk down in a long black dress, the neck collar and sleeves edged with white lace, a piny with a small white bonnet that covered her head with her red hair at each side resting on her shoulders, this sort of thing suited her.

Layla studied Reid, he looked pretty good... like a prince from a fairy tale... sort of.

"Layla... you too?" Reid asked, he was replied by a simple nod as the girl looked down.

"hey baby girl, what's wrong?" he asked, he moved over too his friend, for some reason, he couldn't see her sad.

"I'm scared Reid, I wanna go home... I knew this awakening thing was a bad idea" she said and looked to him.

Reid looked her and shook his head, gently touching her arm "look Layla, for now we're stuck... all we can do is just try and stick it out til we get home OK?" she gave him a nod, for once Reid was being the calm and responsible one.

Evelyn looked to Layla and Reid before she cleared her throat to get their attention "there is a small matter, the both of you by this age would have been married and the young lady by now would be with child" she explained.

Reid raised a brow as he looked to the lady "marriage?... seriously, look I don't know if I wanna do that for real let alone to blend in to this place!" now this was the Reid that Layla recognised, she reached out to touch his arm "it doesn't have to be for real... just act it out for now, I just wanna get through this Reid... but I draw a line at the baby thing" she looked to Evelyn who nodded "of course... yes, no baby".

Reid looked to Layla "your OK with getting married?" he asked "me and you? I don't think so Layla, this is way out of my league here... I mean... no, not to you, that's weird".

Layla frowned and looked to Reid as she shook her head "it's because it's me... god for saken if it was Kira or friggen Sarah, no you jump on that band wagon... your a dick Reid Garwin!"

with that being said she just moved up to the room she was changed in and sat on the bed, Simms looked to Reid and shook his head "if you don't wed it could cause problems... mostly on Layla's part in this".

Reid shook his head "I don't think she will now buddy... was it something I said?" he asked.

As per usual, Reid thought he'd done nothing wrong... worst part of this was that Layla had been developing feelings for the boy for quite some time now, it boiled her that he reacted that way, given if it was a different hotter girl he liked, he'd jump straight into it.

As Layla sat on the bed and looked out the window, she glanced as the door opened, Reid moved in and sighed "look I'm sorry, I was a dick... but this is just... I mean marriage is a big deal, just seems to be a lot to just pretend" he added.

Layla looked to him and sighed "Reid I get it... I really do, but we have to have proof, like you said, we got to stick this out while we're here", this got the blonde to nod and he cleared his throat "I suppose your right, and hey... if I would get married, I'll be honoured that it's with you".

Layla shook her head and smiled "you are so full of it Garwin" she pushed him playfully with her elbow and the boy smiled and pulled her close "I won't let anything happen to you baby girl... you have my word" did he really say that? Yes he did, he was gonna protect Layla, hell he wasn't letting some other dick marry her, if she had to be married, Reid was gonna do it himself.

For the first night they would spend it apart until the wedding on Sunday, however they were to act as thought they were happy over the occasion, and strangely enough the two were. Layla glanced over at Reid who was chopping fire wood while she de weeded the garden, moving as he removed his shirt she went over with some water for him.

Taking it he smiled to her "like what you see?" he asked and Layla shook her head "see what?" she was teasing him and even Reid had to admit himself he was beginning to like her, she'd rather sit and talk to him, most girl wanted one thing from him, but then again it was the only thing he had on the menu nine times out ten.

Layla was different, not to mention he saw her in a new light, she was like a new girl to him, one in which he had never met before, maybe the marriage thing wasn't gonna be so hard, especially not with Layla. Layla looked to Reid and smiled again as he kissed her cheek, she felt her insides warm slightly, this was not just the playboy of Spencer... and soon he was going to be her husband... things were looking up and Layla was pretty happy about that, she'd had a rocky start to her new life and if it hadn't been for Reid and the other boys she would have been stuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter... sorry it's been so long... once again I do not own the Covenant. **

Chapter 3

Today was the day, Reid stood at the altar, his heart was pounding so hard he was sure it would explode it's way out onto the floor... even if this was for show, he couldn't help feeling nervous... the blonde son of Ipswich had never been in anything like this. Marriage was a huge deal and he'd never thought he'd see this day... if someone told him a week ago he was getting married he would of laughed in their faces.

Layla stood in the church holding her bouquet of flowers, her dress was white with a lace arms, it was slim fitting before it came out at the bottom like a ballroom gown... it was traditional but it suited her well. Simple and delicate... she was a lady, moving down she saw Reid... she felt frozen but thanks to Miller she was walking down to him... he looked handsome.

Reid couldn't stop the feeling when he saw Layla, she looked amazing... he didn't understand how this girl was making him actually like this arrangement... this was marriage! And it was so unlike Reid.

The ceremony was quick, Layla couldn't get over how the ring looked on her hand... it was almost scary... she liked it.. but she looked up as the vicar pronounced them husband and wife. Sock covered her expression as Reid moved in... he was going to kiss her?! Lifting her chin up he leant in and gently kissed her.

Pulling back, Layla smiled to Reid who stroked her chin "wasn't that bad now was it?" he whispered softly in her ear before pulling away.

Layla looked to him and shook her head "that was... nice" was all she could make out to say to him, luckily Reid could tell she enjoyed it.

Moving out the two seemed happy, the celebration carried on and Reid stood having a drink before he looked to Miller moving over and pulling him to one side "you do realise that once married... you then conceive?"

Reid's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head "your kidding right?" his brows lifted in shock, he couldn't believe that... this was getting to be too much too soon. "me?.. her?.. no way. The marriage yes... but any more than that no..." he sighed "no... hell no... just no, I have girls that would give what they could to even sleep with me... your lucky I'm getting married, Layla is not my type..."

Layla stood and listened, she frowned lightly and shook her head, she couldn't believe what she was hearing "Well then I'm sure one of them will be happy to be with you... I can't believe I actually trusted you wouldn't be a dick" she took the ring off and threw it to him "Reid Garwin... you are so full of shit!" she ran out, not caring where she was going, as long as she got out of there.

Reid bent down and picked the ring "dam it! Layla! Wait" he moved out and searched around, he had to find her, he maybe should of thought before he said anything... he felt like a tool now, he'd hurt her and he could see that in her face before she left... what was he going to do now, he'd screwed up a marriage within a few hours and hurt a good friend.

Layla ran out and stopped as she had collided with a horse and looked up, a man towered over her, his eyes were on hers "you should watch where you are going" he said.

Layla's eyes shot up the man that stood before her, not only being overwhelmed and slightly taken back by the fact she just face planted a horse... he was just stood there... staring at her, he didn't look like he had any kind words.

"you just been wed?" he asked.

Layla sighed lightly "forgive me... I was... just coming out for some air, so sorry..." she added.

John looked to her and a smile covered the male's face, he moved to her "I like you... you seem different and extremely easy on the eyes" he explained "to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" he moved some of hair from her face".

Layla felt the warning signs straight off, this guy was not one to be around, nor to disagree with... he seemed powerful, just by the way he dressed.


End file.
